


i want to kiss you there

by taylortot



Series: the way i love you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, basically just 2k words of a soft smitten keith and a well deserving lance, post canon as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/pseuds/taylortot
Summary: in which they decide to keep it quiet and keith can't stop staring





	i want to kiss you there

**Author's Note:**

> a direct part 3 to "you make me want to kiss you" and "i wanna be yours" but it can be read on its own :) thanks to missdewdrops for the prompt idea!

Here’s the thing: nobody knows.

Well, mostly.

Okay, Keith thinks his mother might know because she’s intuitive as hell and she’s always been aware of his feelings since their days in the abyss...and Keith hasn’t exactly been subtle. He knows he’s been staring at Lance when he shouldn’t, shameless and loud, but he can’t _not_ look, not when Lance is so pretty and so easily flustered. God, before this whole thing happened, he didn’t know Lance could be so thrown by something as simple as a look.

But really, besides the knowing glances Krolia sent his way, no one else has indicated at all that they are aware. He...kind of likes it that way and, if Lance’s secretive little smiles are anything to go by, he kind of likes it, too.

“Should we tell someone?” Keith asked last night, staring up at Lance’s ceiling, the bed soft beneath him.

“We...don’t have to,” Lance mumbled in response. “We don’t have to--I don’t know, we don’t have to make it a big thing. Not that I don’t feel big things for you, ‘cause I do, but this is so new and you’re Keith.”

Keith chuckled. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

Lance hastens to add on. “Very good! It’s--Keith, it’s the _best_ thing. But we give so much of ourselves to the universe...being with you like this...It makes our time feel like _our time_ , you know?” His head rested against the hollow of Keith’s shoulder as they laid there. He ran his hand up under the fabric of Keith’s shirt, feeling all the dips of Keith’s muscles with slow, delicate touches. “You know how nosey Hunk and Allura are. I want to figure it out with just you.”

“Greedy,” Keith murmured, eyes closed, nuzzling at the crown of Lance’s hair, half-drunk on the affection stuck in his throat. His skin warmed after the trail of Lance’s hand and he remembers feeling so alive in that moment, like nothing else would ever be more real.

Lance breathed out unsteadily, his hand pausing. “Is that...okay?”

The note of uncertainty in his voice was easy to hear in the dark, like he might be afraid that he’d said too much, and that just wouldn’t do. Keith snubbed it out instantly with a satisfied little hum, pressing Lance in closer as he smothered kisses into his hair. “I don’t want to share you, either.”

When Lance spoke again a moment later, his voice was cracked, a little uneven, and his arm curled around Keith’s waist to keep them close together, his breath hot against the black fabric of Keith’s thin shirt. “Wow,” he breathed out. “Keith, I really, _really_ like you.”

There wasn’t much talking after that.

It was--Keith is still thinking about it. The not talking part, in detail. He doesn’t know why kissing Lance feels so new every damn time, but it really does. He could kiss him forever; he _wants_ to. Keith has never felt a hunger quite like this before. Just, the urge to be with Lance; to be near him and to talk to him. He wants to take all of Lance’s time.

Shiro is going over some of the newer reports from some of the closer star systems and most of the Atlas crew is there alongside everyone on Team Voltron, but Keith isn’t paying as much attention as he should. As the leader of Voltron, he knows that he should be listening intently and he’s trying, really, it’s just--

Lance is sitting one row up and two seats over from where Keith is, and his hair is messier than usual--probably because he hadn’t much time to fix it after he had pressed Keith into a dark corner in one of the hangars after breakfast this morning. The smooth skin of his neck is exposed above the cut of his uniform collar, a freckle just beneath his ear and Keith remembers vividly the sound Lance makes when he kisses it.

Lance doesn’t indicate whether or not he knows Keith is looking at him. His eyes remain focused on Shiro, a serious expression on his face, probably soaking in all the information that Keith should take responsibility in retaining. Lance gives a tiny mindless nod at something Allura says to him and it’s dumb but even that has Keith’s heart kicking up in his chest and wow. Why was that cute? He’s really gone for this boy, isn’t he?

“--Keith?”

The sound of his name snaps Keith into sudden awareness, ripping his eyes away from the back of Lance’s neck to meet Veronica’s shrewd gaze from where she sits on Lance’s other side. There’s something calculating about her and he’s noticed from the corner of his eye that most people on this side of the room have paused to look at her, including Lance.

“Yes?” Keith asks, belatedly realizing that the meeting must be over and a majority of the people in the room have begun to talk among each other as they prepare to leave.

“Why are you looking at Lance like that?”

Every inch of him freezes in surprise even though he’s able to keep his face carefully blank. He hears Lance draw a sharp intake of breath and he has to wonder what kind of expression had been on his face to make Lance’s sister ask a question like that in front of a room full of colleagues. “My mind just wandered off,” he says truthfully.

She doesn’t look convinced. “For the past 20 minutes?”

Keith merely shrugs and flicks his gaze over to see Lance staring at him, color high and bright in his cheeks, eyebrows furrowed. He looks embarrassed but there’s also something else in his expression that Keith can’t read from back here. His gaze turns back to Veronica. “Yeah. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Keith explains, a part of him thrilling childishly at the admission.

Lance makes a strangled noise and before anyone can say anything else, he shoots to his feet, drawing the attention of those looking on. “Okay, well, I’m hungry. Let’s get lunch, yeah, team?”

Veronica eyes Keith suspiciously one last time, before turning back around in her seat.

*

“Couldn’t keep your eyes off me, huh?”

Lance is smug.

Keith sets his tablet aside and looks up to see Lance in his bedroom doorway, grinning like the cat who caught the canary. His eyes sparkle a deeply vibrant blue. “I’m sorry,” Keith says, knowing that he’s staring again, unwilling to stop. “I know you wanted to keep things private for a little while and I almost blew it.”

The door swooshes shut behind Lance as he steps inside and crosses the room to sit across from Keith on the bed. “Dude, if we get outed because you can’t physically stop making goo-goo eyes at me from across the room, I’ll be alright.” Something shy steals over his face and he runs his teeth over his bottom lip as he glances down at the empty space on the bed between them. “I’ll be more than alright.”

Keith is far too pleased by that confession. “I should still exercise more control; it’s not professional.”

Lance’s breath catches and he glances up at Keith from under his eyelashes. “You--I really have that effect on you?”

He doesn’t know? Keith blinks at him, at the way the lamp across the room frames him from behind, at the dazzling line of golden skin lit by the warm yellow light. “Lance, you’re so beautiful, it’s a crime not to look at you. When I’m not looking at you, all I can think about is when I’ll get to see you next.”

Lance shivers at those words and then pitches forward, making Keith’s heart rocket up into his throat as he climbs into his lap, straddling Keith with one firm knee on either side of his hips. “Okay, Cassanova, what were you thinking about in the meeting this morning that had my sister so scandalized?”

Keith hums, one hand finding Lance’s slender waist over the loose-fitting white tee, the other reaching up to brush some of the wild hair back from his temple. “Your hair was messy. I wanted to run my hands through it.”

Lance settles his hands on Keith’s shoulders, leaning into the touch. “Then do it.”

Keith obliges for a few quiet moments, heart skipping a beat, watching as Lance’s eyes fall shut, a smile curving his mouth contentedly. The shadows of the room really shouldn’t make him look as pretty as he does, it’s absolutely not fair. His hair is soft in Keith’s fingers, and Keith rubs his thumb in tender circles where he has his hand splayed over the strong, corded muscle of Lance's waist, the weight of him in his lap satisfying.

“Was that all?” Lance murmurs.

Keith’s hand slows and falls from his hair, skimming his pointer finger down the side of Lance’s face to tap at the space below his ear. “You have a freckle here,” he says in a low voice, his blood slow and thick and sweet in his veins.

Lance shifts at the gentle touch, opening his eyes halfway to look down at Keith with a hazy expression that holds too much heat

“I wanted to kiss you there,” Keith tells him, voice like thunder in his own chest, thumbing at the freckle as he slides his fingers around to cup the back of Lance’s neck.

Lance slides his hands down Keith’s chest. “You’re a fiend. Did you pay any attention at all to what Shiro was saying?”

“No,” Keith replies shamelessly. “You’re distracting.”

Lance drops his head to Keith’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his torso firmly, laying nearly every inch of his body against Keith’s as though he’s trying to get as close as possible. “Keith, you’re going to kill me.”

“Sweetheart, I’d never hurt you,” he whispers and then drops a kiss right there onto that sweet little freckle below Lance’s ear. He feels Lance sigh against him and then there’s a pair of lips pressing against his pulse with unhurried ease, warm and slow. Keith kisses the freckle again, lingering this time before letting his mouth travel up towards the edge of Lance’s jaw. “I think my mom knows about us.”

Lance laughs against Keith’s throat. “Oh, she definitely does. She came up to me yesterday and told me how happy I make you.”

Keith can’t find it in him to be embarrassed. He noses at the soft spot beneath Lance’s jawline, right there at the corner. The hand at Lance’s waist curls around the small of his back and holds him close. “It’s true, you know.”

Lance pulls back just enough to cup Keith’s face, stroking his thumb over the raised length of his scar, his expression so inexplicably tender. “I know. I told her that you make me happy, too.”

Keith stares up into his eyes burning like twin jewels in the shadows, his face lit by a burning line from the lamp on the other side of the room. He’s so overwhelming in the best possible way--flooding all of Keith’s senses with feeling so deep and potent he can feel it being written into the fabric of his soul in this very moment.

“I love you, Lance,” he murmurs, searching that lovely face with sincerity, hands clutching at him, claiming the warmth of his skin.

Lance doesn’t look surprised, and that does more to Keith’s heart than anything yet. He merely smiles a wonderfully slow, sweet thing and then descends on Keith with a tender kiss, brushing against his lips carefully, as though Keith might turn to dust if he presses too hard.

“I love you, too,” he whispers into his mouth, voice strung with emotion. “So much, Keith.”

Keith sighs into it, hands gentle but firm, pushing against Lance until he’s laid out on the bed beneath him, caged by his arms, cradling Keith’s weight between his legs.

There isn’t much talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way! thanks for reading!


End file.
